Reproductive Cycle
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, Bath Time! Saix starts acting strange and Xemnas wants to know what's going on! Warnings: Yaoi and mpreg! I'm not a big fan of mpreg... at least not anymore, but I think this will be fun!
1. Strange Behavior

KH – KH

It all started one afternoon when Xemnas went into Saïx's room to tell him something and he heard the water in the shower running. He then got a devious idea and smirked as he walked towards the door. When he got to the door, he opened it and saw Saïx standing there, with one foot in the shower, and the other on the tiles of the floor.

"Superior!" Saïx cried out in shock, and instinctively covered himself with the shower curtain. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard the shower running and I figured that I'd ask if I could join you since I let you join me in the bath about a week ago as I recall."

"Well… yeah, but… uh…"

"What's the matter? Did you not enjoy our bath time?"

"I never said that…" Saïx whispered.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just that… it…it's complicated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm uh… sort of… going through a phase right now."

"What kind of a phase?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's embarrassing."

Xemnas sighed, "Fine. I'll let you take this shower by yourself then, but I will be waiting in your room after you come out for an explanation."

"But…" Saïx tried to protest, but Xemnas had already walked out, closing the door behind him. "Great! Just fucking great!" He sighed, sarcastically. Then, he took his shower and when he was in there, he was pondering over ideas on how to get out of having this conversation with Xemnas. _'I could teleport out of this bathroom, so I won't even have to walk through my room to get out of here, but… I'm sure that he would not be happy with me if I did that. …I guess this conversation was inevitable, but… this is going to be embarrassing.'_ He thought as he stepped out of the shower, turning off the water, and got dressed. He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening the door and walking into the room.

Xemnas was there, sitting on his bed, waiting for him. "Good, you're out. Now… care to explain what you were talking about in there?"

"It's just that… my sexual drive has increased, alright? Okay, conversation's over."

"Wait!" Xemnas said, stepping in front of Saïx, stopping him from going anywhere. "That doesn't make any sense, if your sexual drive has increased, why didn't you want to have sex with me?"

"I _really_ do not want to talk about it."

"Saïx, just answer the question."

"No, I don't want to!" Saïx yelled, pushing Xemnas away slightly, "Why is it so important anyway? So what if I told you that I didn't want to have sex with you? Is it the end of the world?" He then walked over to the bed and sat down, his back towards Xemnas.

_'What in the hell has gotten into Saïx?'_ Xemnas asked himself, _'He's acting like a woman during her monthly… whatever it is they call it.'_ (Hint, hint!) "Saïx, I just want to know what's wrong with you."

"For the last time, I don't want to talk about it. Now just go away." Saïx said, lying down on the bed and burying his face into the pillows.

Xemnas sighed, annoyed. "Fine. Be that way, Saïx. If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me." He said and walked out.

KH – KH

I know, this chapter is really short; the next one will be longer! So… what do you guys think is going on with Saïx? Please give me your feedback!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. How Much Longer?

KH – KH

That night, Saïx left his room and went to Xemnas's. When he got there though, he hesitated. _'Am I really going to do this?'_ He sighed, _'…Yes, I am. It's bad enough that I'm going through this damned reproductive cycle, and it's even worse that Xemnas is mad at me.'_ He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from behind it. He hesitantly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"So? Ready to talk?" Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then, by all means, go ahead. You have my undivided attention." Xemnas said as he leaned back in his desk chair, listening intently.

"Well… yesterday, I started my… um… reproductive cycle."

"Reproductive cycle? What's that mean?"

"As I'm sure you're well aware… I am in fact a werewolf."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"And werewolves have this thing where every six months, they go into a reproductive cycle." Saïx explained. "It's basically just a two week period when I can't control my hormone levels and I basically… just start acting crazy."

"…That's it?" Xemnas asked and stood up from his seat, walking over towards Saïx. "The whole reason you're acting this way is because you're going through a reproductive cycle?" He pinned Saïx against the doorway. "Why didn't you just tell me? That's nothing to be embarrassed about." He then started trailing kisses down Saïx's neck.

"X…Xemnas, please… don't get me excited."

"Why not?"

"There's something else about a werewolf's reproductive cycle that I haven't told you about yet."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"It…It's the males who… become fertile." Saïx panted.

Xemnas immediately stopped kissing Saïx's neck and looked at him. "…Beg your pardon?"

"Unlike humans, it's the male werewolves who give birth to the offspring."

"You're joking."

"…No, I'm not. Why would I joke about something like that?"

"But… that's impossible! Males don't have the reproductive organs necessary to bear children."

"Maybe _human_ males don't." Saïx whispered, "That's why I didn't want to have sex with you, because… if we did, you might actually… get me pregnant."

"…How long does this cycle of your last again?"

"Two weeks."

"And… you started it when?"

"Yesterday."

Xemnas sighed, "So… for the next two weeks, we can't do anything?"

"Not unless you _want_ a child…"

The next day, almost everyone was in the grey area while Saïx was bitching at Demyx for failing another mission.

"Hey, come on, dude!" Xigbar said, "Lighten up on Demy, will you?"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Roxas asked, "He fails a mission at _least_ once a week."

"Yeah, I mean… who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" Axel asked.

Saïx growled, "Fine. Whatever."

"Wait a sec…" Axel said, remembering something. "The last time you acted like a PMSing bitch, you were going through your–"

"Don't say it!" Saïx growled, slapping both his hands over Axel's mouth.

"Oh my God, you're going through it again, aren't you?" Axel asked after prying Saïx's hands off his mouth. He then started laughing, hysterically. "This is going to be good!"

"…Are we missing some sort of key piece of information here?" Xigbar asked.

"Shut up, Xigbar!" Saïx growled.

"Ouch, dude, that hurt." Xigbar pretending to actually be hurt.

"He's going through his reproductive cycle. He's a bitch right now." Axel said.

"…Reproductive what?" Roxas asked.

"Axel!" Saïx growled, deeply, literally glaring daggers at him.

"Should I start running now?" Axel asked and saw Saïx's claymore appear. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and ran.

"Get back here you damned redheaded pyro!" Saïx cried, running after him.

Only a few seconds after Axel and Saïx left, Xemnas came in. He looked around the room before asking, "Where's Saïx?"

"Trying to butcher Axel because he told us about Saïx going through some weird reproductive thing." Xigbar explained.

"Really?"

"Did you know?"

"Actually, I only found out last night." Xemnas said and walked down the hallway after Saïx.

"Even Xemnas didn't know?"

"Then how did Axel know?" Demyx asked, "…Do you know how he could have known, Roxas? After all, you and Axel are best friends."

"Well… yeah, but Axel doesn't really talk about his relationship with Saïx much. The most I know is that they used to be best friends a while back, but… I don't know much more than that."

"You could ask him."

That night, Roxas went into Axel's room and asked him about the whole situation. "I mean… even Xemnas admitted that he didn't know that about Saïx until last night, so how could you have known?"

"That's a long story, Roxas."

"I've got time."

"Well… back before we were nobodies, Saïx and I were–"

"Best friends, I know."

"Actually, there was more to it than that." Axel said, "We were friends, but… we were also… um…"

"…Were the two of you in love?"

"What? No! We weren't in love, but… yes, we were together for a while." (I am _not_ an Axel/Saïx fan, just to let you know, but… I _can_ picture them being past boyfriends! …At least until Isa met Xehanort and fell in love with him! Lolz!)

"How could you two not have been in love and yet been together?"

"That's… really not something that I can explain to you." Axel said, "You'd just have to go through a situation like that before you could understand it. Anyway… back then, Saïx went through the same cycle he's going through now, and that's really how I know."

"But what _is_ a reproductive cycle?"

"Something you'll never have to go through."

"How do you know I'll never go through it?"

"Because only werewolves go through them."

"Saïx is a… werewolf?"

"Not the kind that Hollywood has made werewolves out to be, but yes."

"You and Saïx used to be lovers?" Someone asked and the two of them noticed Xigbar hanging from the ceiling. "Wait until I tell Xemnas about this!"

"Wait! You can't tell Xemnas! He'll butcher me!" Axel cried.

"I guess he wouldn't be the first to try, now would he?" Xigbar said and he teleported off to Xemnas's room.

Axel growled and then was about to say something to Roxas, until he saw his face. "What's the matter?"

"…You said that you and Saïx used to be together, but weren't actually in love. So… does that mean that you don't love me?"

Meanwhile, in Xemnas's room, Xigbar appeared and saw Xemnas sitting at his desk, writing something down.

"What do you want, Number II?" Xemnas asked in his 'I–am–not–a–happy–Superior' voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Xigbar asked, "You upset because you can't get some since Saïx is going through that weird reproductive whatever?" (Nice choice of words, Xigbar!)

"That is none of business, now what do you want?"

"Did you happen to know that Axel and Saïx used to be lovers?"

"I know."

"…You do?"

"Of course, Saïx told me that a long time ago."

"Oh… I thought that I was giving you a reason to beat up Axel, but… okay."

"If that's all, then please leave."

Xigbar sighed, "Fine, Mr. I–can't–get–laid, Demyx is probably in need of some cuddling time anyway." He then left without another word.

Xemnas sighed and banged his head against the desk. He then heard another portal open and he looked up to see Saïx walk in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just came to give you the mission reports." Saïx replied, quite calmly and handed them over. He then turned to leave, but Xemnas stood up and grabbed his wrist so he looked back at him. "Do you need something else?"

"…How much longer?"

"I told you, two weeks."

"Right." Xemnas sighed, letting go of Saïx's wrist and watched him leave before sitting back down in the chair and slouching in it. _'This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life…'_ He thought.

KH – KH

Wow! So what do you guys think is going to happen next? Please tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry it took a few days to update, I got stuck at least three times!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	3. Baby?

KH – KH

The next morning, Roxas came into the grey area and saw that Saïx was the only one there. _'Good. Now I can talk to him.'_ Roxas thought and walked up to Saïx.

"Ready for your mission already?"

"No, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Saïx asked, irritation already showing in his tone.

"Yesterday, Axel told me that the two of you used to be together."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No! In case you didn't know, Number XIII, I'm involved with the superior." Saïx said, "Besides, what Axel and I had back then was nothing more than a friends–with–benefits thing."

"Friends–with–benefits? What's that?"

"It'll take far too long to explain to you. You have a mission today anyway that you should be working on."

"Fine." Roxas growled, grabbing the mission briefing from Saïx before going through a portal to Halloween Town where he was assigned.

Right after Roxas left, Axel came in. "So what's on the schedule for today, wolfie?" (His nickname for Saïx.)

Saïx glared at Axel and handed him his own mission briefing, "This, and you have really got to talk with that little boyfriend of yours and straighten him out."

Axel sighed, "Yes, sir. I'll do that later." He said and went to Twilight Town.

Soon, Xemnas came into the room. "Saïx, I've been doing some thinking, and… I know you said that we can't have sex unless we want a kid, although… there is a way to still settle our hormones."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know what I'm suggesting." Xemnas said, "Meet me in my room tonight." With that being said, he left.

That night, Saïx was lying down on Xemnas's bed, panting and moaning. He gasped out of pleasure before bringing one hand over his mouth.

Xemnas looked up and stopped what he was doing. "Saïx, don't try to muffle your sounds. I want to hear them."

Saïx nodded and took his hand off his mouth, moaning when Xemnas continued. He brought his hand down and tangled his fingers into the silver hair. "Oh… that feels so good."

Xemnas chuckled in his head and let out a moan that sent vibrations straight to Saïx's brain.

After another minute or so, Saïx tightened his grip on Xemnas's hair and cried, "X…Xemnas, you're going to make me cum!"

Xemnas stopped for a second to say, "That's the idea." He then went back to his work. When Saïx finally released, he swallowed all of it slowly, loving the feeling of the warm, thick liquid running down his throat.

Saïx lied there on the bed, panting with a couple beads of sweat on his forehead, "That… was amazing."

Xemnas chuckled, "Don't sound too satisfied yet, Saïx, now you have to do me the same favor."

Saïx smirked at Xemnas as his hands reached down and grabbed his pants. "It'll be my pleasure." He whispered, lustfully.

After Saïx finished "returning the favor", he lied his head down on Xemnas's chest and sighed, contently, "I got to tell you, that was a good idea. My hormones have calmed down… at least a little."

"So have mine." Xemnas replied.

"The only thing that worries me is that this is only the beginning of my cycle, so my hormones will become harder and harder to control."

"We'll think of something." Xemnas said, as he looked down at Saïx and saw his face. "You look like you want to say something else."

"No… no, nothing."

"Come on, Saïx, what do you want to say?"

"Nothing, really." He said and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

Xemnas sighed. _'I wonder what Saïx is thinking about…'_ He thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep also.

The next morning, Saïx woke up and nuzzled closer into Xemnas's chest. He then smiled and started placing soft, little kisses down Xemnas's chest and lower.

Xemnas moaned before opening his eyes and looked down. "Saïx, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to give you a good wake up call."

"Well, you succeeded." Xemnas said and pulled Saïx up to his level, kissing him. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues intertwined.

Saïx let out a moan before he hesitantly broke away, panting lightly. "You're getting my hormones rushing again."

"Sorry." Xemnas said, although, he clearly didn't mean it. "I can't control myself; you're sexy." He then pinned Saïx to the bed, holding his wrists above his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now."

"So, why don't you?" Saïx whispered back, lust showing clearly in his eyes.

"Because… we both have work to do, besides, you said yourself that we can't unless we want a child, and I don't." Xemnas said and gave Saïx a kiss before getting off the bed and got dressed.

Saïx groaned at the loss of contact, but then got up and got dressed also. He then walked over to Xemnas and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind, whispering, "Do you think we could come back here tonight and settle each other's hormones again?"

"Of course. You don't even need to ask." Xemnas said, and they gave each other one last kiss before both of them left the room; Xemnas walking towards the Alter of Naught while Saïx went into the grey area.

When Saïx got to the grey area, he noticed that Axel was on one side of the room and Roxas was on the other. _'That's strange… usually they're together, talking about something.'_ He thought, but shrugged it off and went over to Roxas, handing him his mission report for the day.

Roxas didn't say a word; he just glared up at Saïx, grabbed the mission report and went through a portal.

"What's up with him today?" Saïx asked Axel.

"He's mad at me, because… for some dumbass reason, he thinks that you and I are still together."

"I told you to talk to him about it."

"And I did!" Axel yelled, "He's still convinced though and now, he doesn't want anything to do with either of us!"

Saïx sighed, rubbing his temple, "Why did you even have to tell him that we were together back then?"

"I didn't know that he'd get all paranoid about it!" Axel said. "So where did you send him today anyway?"

"Agrabah, why?"

Axel suddenly opened a portal to Agrabah and ran through it.

Saïx sighed, "Whatever…"

That night, after Xemnas and Saïx had helped each other "settle their hormones" again, they were lying there on the bed when Saïx sat up and looked down at Xemnas. "…Superior, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"This may sound a little crazy to you, and… it may just be my werewolf instincts talking, but… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we had a baby."

KH – KH

Whoa! This is getting a little weird; I'll be the first to admit it! Roxas is convinced that Axel and Saïx are still together, and Saïx actually wants to have a baby! Find out how Xemnas will react next chapter!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	4. New Member To The Family

KH – KH

There was a long, awkward silence between Xemnas and Saïx before Xemnas finally spoke up, "What?"

"I said… maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we had a baby." Saïx repeated, "…Xemnas, don't you ever think about starting a family?"

"No." Xemnas said, almost immediately, "I'm not the parenting type, and I'm pretty sure that you're not either."

"Being a parent can be really rewarding."

"Saïx…" Xemnas sighed, "Have you even been around a baby lately? All they do is cry and scream and crap in their diapers. No, no, no, no, no." He said, saying each no with a shake of his head. "I will not ever become a parent!"

"You could at least think about it."

Xemnas sighed, "Fine, I'll think about it… but I highly doubt that I'm going to change my mind."

"Alright. I'll except that." Saïx said, "By the way, did you hear about Roxas' recent obsession?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Roxas has this new crazy idea that Axel and I are still together."

"That's crazy!" Xemnas said, "And if Roxas ever turned out to somehow be right, I'd make sure that Axel dies a slow, painful, terrifying death and I'd punish you."

"Punish? Like you would nearly kill me, or…" Saïx laid his head on Xemnas' chest and looked up at him. "Would you tie me up and whip me, because if you went with option two, you would really only succeed in turning me on."

Xemnas chuckled deeply which sent a shiver down Saïx's spine. "I'll have to remember that after this cycle of yours ends."

_'Right… after.'_ Saïx thought.

"Hey, don't go all silent on me now." Xemnas said, pinning Saïx to the bed and climbing on top of him. Xemnas then leaned down and pressed his lips to his.

Saïx moaned as their kiss became more and more passionate with each passing second. When Xemnas broke away for air, Saïx wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck and pulled him back down. "Don't stop kissing me."

"Saïx…"

"Xemnas, if you're not going to follow through by making love to me, then don't get me excited in the first place. I told you at the beginning, because of this cycle, my sexual drive has increased."

Xemnas sighed, too tired to put up with Saïx's drastic mood changes, and lied back down on the bed next to Saïx with his back to him. "Go to sleep, Saïx."

Saïx sat up and looked down at Xemnas. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Xemnas asked, rolling onto his back to look at Saïx. "Where the hell did that question come from?"

"Just answer it."

"…"

"You really don't, do you?"

"I'm not answering because you should already know the answer."

"Still, it wouldn't kill you to tell me every once in awhile, would it?"

"Yes, Saïx, yes. I love you, okay?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it." Xemnas said and pulled Saïx back down onto the bed. "Now go to sleep."

"…Xemnas?"

"What?"

"I love you too." Saïx said and fell asleep.

Xemnas sighed again, but smiled, and fell asleep also.

Saïx woke up the next morning and realized that Xemnas wasn't there. "Xemnas? Xemnas, where are you?" He asked as he got out of bed, and got dressed. He then walked into the grey area.

When everyone saw Saïx walk in, they all yelled, "Surprise!"

"Gyah!" Saïx screamed and jumped back. "What are you all trying to do? Kill me?"

"No, we're surprising you! Today is your birthday, right?" Demyx asked.

"Huh?" Saïx asked, and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it is."

"Good. We were all starting to worry that we got the wrong date until Xemnas told us to make a surprise party for you yesterday." Xigbar said.

"Speaking of Xemnas… where is he?"

"He's still wrapping your gift from him, but in the meantime, the rest of us got you gifts too!" Demyx said, waving around his gift.

Saïx smiled, "Alright then." He said right when Xemnas walked in carrying a blue box with a red ribbon around it.

"Pick which gift you want to do first, except for mine." Xemnas said, sitting down on the floor. "I want you to open mine last."

"Okay." Saïx said, "Um… Demyx, how about I do your gift first?"

"Okay!" Demyx said, excitedly, and gave Saïx his gift.

Inside the box was a bone shaped toy that squeaked. "Um… Number IX, what is this?"

"It's a chew toy!"

"…Um… I may be a werewolf, but I don't chew on stuff."

"Oh, it's not for you. I mean, it is, but it's supposed to go along with one of your other gifts."

"What gift?"

"You'll see!" Demyx said with a knowing smile.

After Saïx opened his gifts from everyone else, Xemnas handed over the box that he had wrapped. Saïx took the box from him and lied it down on the ground and untied the ribbon. Once he took the cover off, he saw what was in the box; it was a wolf puppy. (Don't worry, Xemnas had put air holes in the box.) The puppy was black and white and had yellow eyes. She looked up at Saïx for a minute before she started wagging her tail and jumped out of the box and onto Saïx's lap.

"Do you like her, Saïx?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, I love her. Thank you so much." He then picked up Demyx's gift and it clicked, "Oh! Now I understand why you got me this!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, everyone," Xemnas said as he stood up. "Now that Saïx has opened all his gifts, it's time for all of you to get back to work."

"What? No cake and ice cream?" Xigbar joked.

"No."

"Do all of us have missions today?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Um… superior, I think I may be coming down with something." Demyx said, pretending to cough.

"Oh really?" Xemnas asked, knowing that Demyx was faking it. "Fine, but I guess that means that you don't want to go to Atlantica with Xigbar today?"

"…You know what, I think I'll be alright!" Demyx said, giving Xigbar a hug.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Xemnas said, and after everyone left, he and Saïx were the only two in the castle.

Saïx sat down on the couch with the puppy still in his lap and Xemnas came up behind and wrapped his arms around him. "So… what do you think of your new puppy?"

"She's beautiful." Saïx said and threw the squeaky toy across the room which the puppy went after.

"I'm glad you like her. You know, you still have to name her."

"Hm… what about… um… I can't think of a name."

"I got one."

"Really? What is it?"

"Isa."

"…Isa? Seriously?"

"No good?"

"Well, it'll just be weird having a dog named after me… or the past me, anyway, but… yeah, I suppose that could be her name." Saïx said as his puppy came back with the squeaky toy in her mouth.

"Let's go to Twilight Town and get her some stuff then, shall we?"

"Right behind you." Saïx said and they went through a portal to Twilight Town, Saïx holding Isa in his arms.

When Xemnas and Saïx got to Twilight Town, they started looking around the shops until they found one called "Pet Paradise" and they went inside. Inside the shop, there was everything that any pet could wish for. They had stuff for birds, rabbits, ferrets, cats, dogs, and even reptiles. They went into the dog section and found food, bowls, collars, leashes, and more squeaky toys.

"What about a collar?" Xemnas asked.

"Now?" Saïx asked, "You know that she's going to get bigger, right?"

"I know, but we can just get her a new one when she out grows of this one."

"Okay." Saïx said, and they picked one out for her. It was a black collar with blue sapphires around it, and it came with a tag that they ended up having her name engraved into. They also get her a bag of food, some treats, food and water bowls, a leash that matched the collar, and a couple more squeaky toys. (She's going to be a spoiled dog! Lolz!)

That night, Saïx was once again in Xemnas' room and Isa was too.

"So, do you really like her?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, Xemnas, I love her."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?"

"Because maybe now, you're mind will get off the whole 'baby' idea."

Saïx frowned and said, "Wait a minute… you got me Isa just because you wanted me to forget about having kids?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, you could look at Isa as being your daughter."

"You missed the whole point, Xemnas. I want to have your child."

"Technically, I did get Isa for you, so that sort of makes me her 'father', right?"

"Xemnas… I love Isa, I do, but… she could never take the place of a real child."

Xemnas just sighed, not knowing what to say to that.

The next morning, in the grey area, Axel and Roxas came in together, laughing about something.

"Well, I see you two have worked everything out." Saïx said.

"Yep. Our relationship is as good as new!" Axel replied, happily. "So, what about yours?"

"…Things could be better."

"Talk to me." Axel said as he sat in one of the chairs, giving Saïx the "give me details" signal.

Saïx sighed, "Well… apparently, the whole reason Xemnas gave me Isa was because–"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up! You named your dog Isa?"

"Xemnas picked that name, because I couldn't think of one."

"Oh! Okay! Continue."

"Anyway… he only gave me her, because he wanted me to forget about ever having kids."

"Then tell him how much you want kids."

"I have! He doesn't want to even try to get kids though; his mind is made up!"

Axel smirked, "It's not his _mind_ that you need."

"…What are you suggesting, Axel?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm suggesting!"

KH – KH

Well, there you have it! The forth chapter! Please tell me what you think, and uh… I am stuck again, so _please_ do not hesitate to tell me any of your ideas! If I use them, I'll give you the credit, of course!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	5. Mix Up, Messed Up

KH – KH

Later that day, Saïx went into the kitchen where Xaldin and Luxord were. Xaldin was making some brownies while Luxord was playing solitaire at the table.

"Well, hello Saïx." Luxord greeted.

"Hi."

"What brings you here?" Xaldin asked.

"This." Saïx answered as he held up a vial filled with a type of liquid. "I want you to put this in Xemnas' dinner tonight."

"What is it?" Xaldin asked as he took the vial.

"Just something that will put him to sleep, nice and easily."

Luxord's jaw dropped, as did Xaldin's, "You want me to drug Xemnas?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Long story. Just… do it."

"Fine, but if Xemnas finds out that he's been drugged, I am _not_ taking the blame." Xaldin said, and Saïx walked out, most likely ignoring that comment.

That evening, everyone was in the kitchen eating their dinner and having a good time just talking to one another when something unexpected happened; Roxas suddenly passed out.

"Roxas!" Axel cried and tried to wake him up.

_'…Oh great!'_ Saïx thought, realizing what had happened.

"Number VIII, calm down." Xemnas said, "I'm sure that Number XIII is just tired, he did get a tough mission today, but that's no reason to get hysterical. Just… take him to bed."

Axel picked Roxas up bridal style and took him to his room.

After that little incident, everyone soon said that they were done with dinner too and left. Soon, the only people left in the kitchen were Xemnas, Saïx, Xaldin, and Luxord.

"Well… I'm going to leave now." Xemnas said after he was done eating and got up from his seat. "Thank you for the dinner, Number III, it was delicious." He said and left the kitchen.

After Saïx was sure that Xemnas was far enough away, he turned to Xaldin and glared at him. "What the hell, Xaldin! The plate that you gave to Roxas was supposed to go to Xemnas!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I must have gotten the plates messed up, but I told you that I was not going to take the blame for this! This was your idea, not mine!"

Saïx's back was facing the door, so he didn't see Xemnas walk back in the room. "How hard would it have been to make sure that the drug got to Xemnas, and only Xemnas? Not very hard!"

"Saïx…" Luxord said, trying to stop him from talking.

"I mean, all the drug was going to do is put him to sleep, it's not like it would have killed him!"

"Saïx…" He said again, this time making a slashing motion against his neck, a clear signal to stop talking.

Saïx finally got Luxord's message and turned around to see Xemnas standing there, not looking at all amused. "Xemnas! H…How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you were trying to drug me!"

"Xemnas, listen… I…"

"No, _you_ listen! If you're that quick to try and drug me if I don't do what you want, then I obviously can't trust you! For the remainder of your cycle, the only time I want to see you is if it's something work related!" Xemnas growled and walked out.

"This is all your fault, Xaldin!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is, and you're going to pay for it!"

"Wait! You can't punish Xaldin!" Luxord said, getting in between them.

"Why not?"

"Because… it was my fault."

"Huh?" Both Xaldin and Saïx asked.

"Xaldin asked me to set the plates out on the table, and he told me which ones should go where, so I guess I was the one who messed up the plates." Luxord said, the whole thing was a lie, but he made it sound like it was true.

"Fine then! I'll punish you!" Saïx growled.

A little bit later, Xaldin went to Luxord's room and saw him lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. "Luxord?"

Said man looked over and smiled, "Hi Xaldin."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Saïx that you set the plates on the table when you know that I did."

Luxord shrugged, "I didn't want to see you get punished I guess."

"You didn't have to do that. Whatever punishment that Saïx had in store for me, I could have handled. Why take the blame for something you didn't do?"

"I already answered that."

"Would you do that for anyone?"

"No, just you."

"Why me?"

"Because I like you, Xaldin." Luxord said, "Besides… all Saïx gave me was two weeks of probation; it's a slap on the wrist. It's not the worst punishment I've ever had to live through."

Xaldin sat down on the bed, right next to where Luxord was lying, "You know… you're a good liar. Hell, if I hadn't known that what you told Saïx was a lie, I would have believed it too."

"I'm a master poker player; I've been trained to lie."

"Well, you got me there. Although, how is anyone ever supposed to believe anything you say?"

Luxord sat up, "You mean how are _you_ supposed to believe anything I say?" He asked, and Xaldin nodded, "Because I would never lie to you."

"How am I even supposed to believe _that_?" Xaldin said, lying down so that his head was lying on Luxord's lap.

"Because you know deep down that it's true."

Meanwhile, in a different room, Xemnas was at his desk, trying to throw himself into his work so he could stop thinking about Saïx. This was a task that was easier said than done, especially since said man was outside the door, trying to talk to him.

"Xemnas… please, can you just come out of there so we can talk about this?" Saïx asked through the door.

"No! I said, the only reason I would want to see you right now is if it's something work related!"

"Xemnas, please don't be like this. I'm sorry, alright?"

"I don't believe you!" Xemnas said after he opened the door. "Now go away!"

"No. I'm not leaving until we talk about this!"

"I said leave!" Xemnas yelled and backhand slapped Saïx.

"You…you hit me."

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if you don't leave!" Xemnas yelled and slammed the door shut.

Tears prickled in the corners of Saïx's eyes and he ran back to his room, actually crying.

KH – KH

Poor Saïx! Xemnas, you didn't have to slap him! Oh, and thanks to all of you who left me last chapter's reviews! Special thanks to Inuobsessed004 and evilangel990 for the "drugging Xemnas" idea! …Although, he wasn't the one to get drugged, but… yeah, thank you!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	6. Forgiveness and Acceptance

KH – KH

Later that night, Xemnas came out of his room and headed for Saïx's room. When he got there, he heard Saïx inside, still crying. Xemnas sighed and knocked on the door, "Saïx? Can I come in? We need to talk."

Inside the room, Saïx wiped away his tears and sniffled before he got off his bed and headed for the door. He opened the door, "What?"

"Saïx… please don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what?"

"Look at me like you're a struck puppy."

"Well, I am a struck puppy." Saïx said under his breath, but Xemnas still heard it.

Xemnas sighed, and before Saïx knew what happened, Xemnas was hugging him; well, it was more than a hug, it almost felt like he was being cradled. "I'm sorry, Saïx… truth be told, not being able to make love to you these past few days is driving me crazy…"

"But you can make love to me; I'm not going to stop you."

"Yeah, but then I'll run the risk of getting you pregnant and becoming a parent." Xemnas whispered and shuddered at the thought.

"Do you hate kids?"

"I don't hate them… I just don't want to raise one."

There was a minute or two of silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. Saïx then went over to his bed and lied down, patting the spot next to him as an invitation to Xemnas.

Xemnas went to the bed and lied down next to Saïx, wrapping his arms around him. The bed was only twin sized so it was a little cramped, but comfortable.

"…Are you still mad at me for trying to drug you?"

"No, I'm over that. So long as you promise to never try anything like that again."

"So, I guess the whole grinding Viagra into your food won't be a good idea either."

"That's my cue to leave." Xemnas said and started to get up, but Saïx grabbed his hand.

"No, that was a joke. Sorry." Saïx said and Xemnas lied back down next to him.

"…Hey Saïx?"

"Yeah?"

"This might seem a little random, but… when you and Axel were together, did you guys ever…?"

"…Have sex?"

"Yeah."

Saïx shrugged, "Of course. I mean, we were together for over a year, and we were teenagers, what do expect?"

"…Oh."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Xemnas, that was a long time ago. We broke up after he found out that I was in love with you."

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"As soon as I met you. Don't you remember what I said when we were taking that bath together?"

"You said, 'I've wanted you since day one'."

"I meant it."

"I thought you meant the first day you came into the organization, not the first day we met."

Saïx chuckled, "Do you remember how we met?"

"How could I forget?"

(Flashback!)

_Lea and Isa were running across the grass in the park of Radiant Gardens, playing tag, and right now, Isa was it. Isa finally caught up to Lea and poked him in the back, "You're it!" He cried and ran off before Lea could tag him back. Right as he made it to a hill, he tripped on a rock and ended up rolling down the hill. At the bottom, he hit someone and made them fall over._

_ The man that Isa had run into turned around and saw Isa lying there._

_ "Sorry, sorry. I tripped and… I rolled." Isa said, and looked at the man and was immediately taken by the man's beauty._

_ "No worries." The man said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "No harm, no foul, no bruise." The man then lent Isa his hand and helped him up. "So you rolled, huh?"_

_ "Yeah. Uh… my friend and I were playing tag and… I tripped on a rock up there, and… I rolled."_

_ The man chuckled, "Well, that doesn't happen every day, but I'm glad I was here today when it did happen, or else I might have never met you. By the way, my name is Xehanort." He said as he stuck out his hand._

_ "Uh… I'm Isa." Isa said and shook Xehanort's hand._

_ "Isa, huh? Pretty name."_

_ Isa scratched the back of his head, sheepishly, "Thanks."_

_ "Xehanort," Someone called, "Come on, we have stuff to do."_

_ "Well… I've got to go. Maybe I'll catch you later, Isa."_

_ "Yeah." Isa said and watched Xehanort walk away._

(End)

"Saïx, there's something I don't understand though… if you loved me all this time, why did you never say anything?"

"Because… I was worried that you wouldn't love me back and that I'd ruin our friendship if I told you how I really felt."

"And yet… you had enough confidence to spy on me in the bath? I bet that wasn't the first time you had done that either." Xemnas teased.

"No, i–it was." Saïx said.

"So, let me ask you something else."

"Okay."

"I know that you've loved me all this time, but we've only been together for almost two weeks, so… why do you want to have my child?"

"I've heard that children help strengthen the bond between two people," Saïx said. "And it's not only that. It may just be my werewolf instincts, but… I want the continuation of my genes… mixed with your genes."

Xemnas was struck speechless, and as he thought about it, he finally was starting to understand where Saïx was coming from. "…Saïx?"

"Yes?"

Xemnas sat up and took Saïx's hands into his, looking him in the eyes, "If I give you my genes… do you really think that it will strengthen our bond?"

Saïx's eyes widened and he nodded.

Xemnas thought about it for a minute before he looked back at Saïx and nodded, "Alright, Saïx… if you want my child, I'll give you my child."

"Really?" Saïx asked excitedly, "Y…You're really willing to do this?"

"Only for you, my love…" Xemnas whispered and kissed him, passionately.

After Saïx broke the kiss a moment later, he wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck and pulled him closer. "Oh Xemnas! You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Saïx, it hasn't even happened yet."

"I know, but just the thought of you accepting this makes it all the more satisfying."

"Trust me, it's about to get a lot more satisfying." Xemnas said and kissed Saïx again, pinning him to the bed as he did so.

(Sorry, I'm going to skip the lemon, but if you really want to read a lemon, I'll write one that you can enter here. Just leave me a message in your review saying you want one, or send me a private message, either way would work.)

A little bit later, Xemnas and Saïx were lying on the bed next to each other, both panting heavily from their "workout" (lolz).

"Well…" Xemnas started, "I guess we should start preparing for parenthood."

"…Maybe not." Saïx said as he sat up and placed a hand on his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"…I don't feel anything."

"Saïx, it just happened; give it a while."

"No, when werewolves become pregnant, we're supposed instinctively know it the moment it happens… but I don't feel anything."

"Well…" Xemnas yawned, "Maybe your instincts are just too tired. At least wait until morning before you make any solid conclusions."

"Yeah… yeah, maybe you're right." Saïx said and lied back down on the bed, cuddling up to Xemnas. "I love you, Xemnas."

"I love you too, Saïx." Xemnas said and kissed Saïx's forehead before they fell asleep in a loving embrace.

KH – KH

Well… there you have it, chapter six! So, what do you think? Do you think that Saïx is pregnant now, or do you think that he's not? Leave me your reviews and tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	7. Preggers

KH – KH

The next morning, Xemnas woke up to find that Saïx wasn't there. He got up out of bed, got dressed, and went into the grey area where Saïx always was in the morning, but he wasn't there either. "Hey, has anyone seen Saïx?" Xemnas asked.

"You mean the mother?" Xigbar asked, "He's in the library."

"Uh… okay, thanks." Xemnas said and went to the library. He saw Saïx there, sitting on one of the couches, reading; he looked quite relaxed.

Xemnas went over to Saïx and sat down next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"I see that." Xemnas said, "Uh… what are you reading?" He asked and Saïx showed him the cover to the book; the book was, "What to Expect When You're Expecting". "A baby book, huh? So… I guess last night was…?"

"A success? Yes."

Xemnas laughed nervously, "Well… uh… wow!"

"You excited about becoming a father?"

"I'm uh… I'm something." Xemnas said and he stood up, "I need some air."

"Wait! Before you go, do you want to hear something?"

"Okay… what is it?"

"I have an older brother and sister."

"…You do? I didn't know that."

Saïx nodded, "They're six years older than me; they're twins. So, if having twins runs in my family, then that means that I could very well be pregnant with twins."

At that comment, Xemnas fainted.

KH – KH

…Okay, shortest chapter in the history of forever, but I needed to get this out of my system, and uh… _**I AM STUCK!**_ If any of you (which I know some of you do) have any ideas on what should happen next, please tell me!

Oh, and also, since some of you said that you did want me to write the lemon for last chapter, I'll do it! I'll most likely post it up as a different story, so… I'll let you know, or you could just author alert me… either way.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	8. Saix's Kin

KH – KH

A few minutes later, Xemnas woke up and saw Saïx leaning over him. "Saïx?" He asked, and he sat up, "What happened?"

"Uh… you fainted after I said that I could be pregnant with twins."

"Huh?" Xemnas asked, and was just about to faint again, but Saïx caught him. "Twins?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. All I'm saying is that it could be a possibility." Saïx said, "You're not happy."

"No. I am, I am… I mean, I think I am." Xemnas said, and he scratched his head, "I guess I'm just nervous."

"You don't have to be. You're going to make a wonderful father."

"So… if I'm the father, does that make you the mother?"

"Well, in my species, we have a mother and a father, but they call each other the ataenushi and a reshi–ba." Saïx explained, "The ataenushi, or the giver, is you; I am the reshi–ba, the receiver. As in, you gave me your genes, and I received them to create this new life."

"…New life." Xemnas said, and laughed nervously again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I agreed to it, didn't I? I'm not going to abandon you; not now, not ever."

"Thank you, Xemnas, that means a lot to me."

A little bit later, Xemnas was in his room, reading a book on the bed when Saïx came in without so much as a knock.

"Xemnas, come on. Let's go."

"Go? Where are we going?"

"Hollow Bastion."

"What for?"

"To see my family."

"Your family? …I wasn't aware that your family was still around."

"Of course they are. Where do you think I go every Christmas Eve?" Saïx asked and Xemnas shrugged. Saïx sighed, "So… are you coming or not?"

"…Can't I meet your family some other time?"

"Actually, you can't." Saïx said, "I already told them you were coming this time, so that's what they're expecting."

Xemnas sighed, "Alright, alright… I'll go." He reluctantly agreed and they left for Hollow Bastion. When they got there, they went to a rather large house.

"Wow! Nice place!" Xemnas complimented.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Saïx said, and grabbed Xemnas' hand, "Come on. Let's go inside, I'll introduce you to everyone." They went inside and Saïx greeted everyone.

"Isa!" They all cheered.

"Who's this?" One of the men in the room asked, who Xemnas guessed was Saïx's father as he motioning towards him.

"Oh, this is Xemnas, my ataenushi."

"Strange." The woman, who was Saïx's mother, "He doesn't look like a werewolf."

"Uh… that's because I'm not." Xemnas answered.

"What!" Saïx's mother all but shrieked. "Isa, our grandbaby from you is going to be half human!"

"Well, yes. I didn't think you guys would care."

His mother sighed, "Isa, a word!" She said, and dragged him away into the other room, his father following them.

"Don't mind them." The other man in the room said. "Our parents are just protective of Isa because he's the youngest. Trust me; they'll rub it off in an hour. By the way, I'm Makoto, Isa's brother."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Xemnas, but you already knew that."

Makoto chuckled and then added, "And this is my twin sister, Sayuri."

"Well, it's nice to see that Isa at least found a good looking human."

"Sayuri!"

"Relax. I didn't mean anything by it." She said as she stood up and grabbed Xemnas' hand, shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you. I mean, every time Isa comes to visit, he talks about you nonstop, so all of us knew that you'd eventually become his ataenushi."

"But I suppose you humans call it becoming a father?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you're excited, because there's no turning back now; in three months, you two will have a new baby."

"Or babies." Sayuri added.

"Yeah, or _babies_."

"Yeah, well… I got to tell you that I'm a little nervous, but–" Xemnas then cut himself off when it sunk in what they had said. "_Three_ months?"

"Oh, Isa didn't tell you? Yeah, werewolves are only pregnant with our offspring for three months," Makoto said. "But I suppose that's a big surprise to you since humans are pregnant with their offspring for nine months. Honestly, I got to say, that sounds like hell. If I had to carry my children for nine months, I'd shoot myself."

Xemnas sighed and sat down on the chair. "I was surprised enough to know that he could even have children, and now I find out that it only takes three months?" _'How am I going to prepare for parenthood in three months?'_

Meanwhile, in the other room, Saïx was getting bitched at by his parents (mostly his mom).

"I don't believe this! A half human baby in our family?" His mother cried. "Isa, how could you?"

Saïx growled, "You know what! I don't care what you guys think or say! I am having this baby, and yes, he or she is going to be half human! If you guys don't like it, you don't have to be a part of his or her life!" He then stormed back into the living room and grabbed Xemnas' arm. "Come on, Xemnas, we're leaving."

"Now?" Makoto asked. "You two just got here."

"I know. I'm sorry, but mom and dad are being a pain! I'll see you two later." Saïx said, and he and Xemnas left. After they left the house and walked a ways, Saïx opened up a portal and they went back to the castle.

"Saïx, there's something you forgot to mention to me before."

"What's that?"

"That your pregnancy is only going to last three months."

"Oh, yeah. I thought I had told you that."

"No, you let that little detail slip."

"…You're mad at me."

Xemnas sighed, and he was quiet for a minute before he said, "No, I'm not mad. It's just… that makes me even more nervous then I was before."

"Why?"

"Because… what if I'm no good at raising a family? I mean… I was orphaned as a young child. I never had a real role model to show me how to raise a family. What kind of family can I create?"

Saïx gave Xemnas a soft smile, and he hugged him. "Don't worry so much, Xemnas. Like I said earlier, you're going to make a wonderful father."

Xemnas sighed and hugged him back, "I hope you're right…"

KH – KH

Hey everyone! I know, I know, you all hate me now because I keep putting up short chapters, but I desperately wanted to post this story up before I went to bed! It is now 11:11, so I am going to post this up, watch the rest of my show, and then go to bed! Good night!

Oh, and just so you know… I am _always_ open to fresh ideas, and I could use some! Lolz! Oh, and thanks you's to those of you who gave me the "meeting Saïx's family" idea last chapter!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	9. Showing Symptoms

KH – KH

Xemnas and Saïx hadn't been back at the castle for long when someone came to the castle and rang the doorbell (the castle may be a huge, but the doorbell practically echoes throughout the whole place).

"Who could that be?" Xemnas asked. He was in the library with Saïx and a few others when they heard it. "Number II, would you mind?"

"Sure." Xigbar answered and teleported down to the door, and when he opened it, there was a man standing there. He had two women with him and a child who looked about six or seven years old. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're here to see Isa. Is he here?" The man asked.

"You mean Saïx? Yes, he's here."

"Well, can you go get him, please?"

"You Xemnas' butler or something?" One of the women asked.

"Hardly." Xigbar said and left to go get Saïx. When he got back to the library, he said, "Hey Saïx, there's some people here to see you."

"Huh?" Saïx asked, and he left the room to go see who Xigbar was talking about. He saw his brother there with his sister and his wife and daughter. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came here to see you." Makoto said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We followed you. Honestly, Isa, if you and you're ataenushi are going to sneak away because mom and dad were throwing a fit, you might want to consider covering your tracks a little better." He said, "Besides, I figured you'd want to see your niece again."

"Hotaru!" Saïx said happily, holding out his arms.

"Uncle Isa!" The little girl cried as she ran over and gave him a hug. "Daddy tells me that I'm going to have a little cousin!"

"Yep!" Saïx said with a nod. "In about three months!"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Hotaru said, jumping up and down with joy.

As Hotaru was gleefully jumping, Xemnas came down the stairs and up to everyone. Hotaru saw him and just tilted her head to the side.

Saïx laughed at his niece's face and picked her up. "Hotaru, this is my ataenushi, Xemnas. Xemnas, this is my niece, Hotaru. Oh, and that's Kiyomi, my sister–in–law."

"AKA, my momma." Hotaru said.

Saïx chuckled, "Yes, and her mother."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru." Xemnas said.

Hotaru smiled before she held her arms out to him, saying she want him to hold her.

Xemnas hesitantly took Hotaru from Saïx and held her. "So… how old are you?" He asked her, not really knowing what else to say.

"Seven!" Hotaru said.

"Xemnas, what's going on?" Axel asked as he and everyone else came into the room also.

"Hey Lea!" Makoto said, "Haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Oh, hey Makoto."

"Lea?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel.

"Don't even think about it!" Axel growled.

"You all live in this place?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yeah, that's… sort of a long story." Saïx said.

Demyx then noticed the girl in Xemnas' arms and walked over to them. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Hotaru." She said.

"How old are you, Hotaru?"

"Si…Seven!" She said, proudly.

"Aw! How cute!" Demyx cried, "Can I hold her?" He asked Xemnas.

"You'll have to ask her parents."

Makoto had overheard, "Go ahead." He said.

Demyx then took Hotaru from Xemnas and held her. He then saw Xigbar looking at them, smiling. He giggled, "Get used to this, Xiggy; I want about five of these." He said, and Xigbar chuckled.

"Five of me?" Hotaru asked, confused.

Demyx laughed, "No. I mean, five children, like you."

After a couple hours of socializing and getting to know everyone, Makoto, Sayuri, Kiyomi, and Hotaru left.

"Well, you have a really interesting family," Xigbar said, "But um… there's something that's confusing me. Since male werewolves are the ones who have the kids, your brother had Hotaru, right?"

"Yes?"

"How would uh… would does a woman impregnate a man?" Xigbar asked, but then put his hand up to stop any response, "Never mind! I don't want to know!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know."

Saïx rolled his eyes.

That night, Xemnas and Saïx were lying on Xemnas' bed, talking, while Isa was asleep at their feet.

"Xemnas, I've been thinking. What if I moved all stuff into here and you and I can share this room? That way, when they baby is born, he, she… or _they_ can have their own room, and we can have ours. I'm already sleeping in here every night anyway."

"Hm… that's a good idea, but your room is all the way down the hall. Babies wake up a lot in the middle of the night. How would we know?"

Saïx laughed, "That's what they invented baby monitors for, Xemnas." He snuggled himself into Xemnas' chest and sighed, "It sounds like you're really starting to get used to the idea of becoming a father."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still really nervous, but… I'll get over it eventually." Xemnas said. _'I hope.'_ He gave Saïx a kiss. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." Saïx agreed and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning, Axel and Roxas went into Xemnas' room with Xigbar and Demyx to check on Saïx. They saw him lying on the bed with Isa next to him, and he looked really sick.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Demyx asked. "Xemnas told us to check in on you."

"Horrible, but it's just all part of the pregnancy experience."

"How many times have you puked?" Axel asked.

"Six."

"Six? Seriously?" Xigbar asked, surprised.

"Uh–huh. Seven, if you stick around a little longer."

"Ouch."

A minute or so later, Saïx groaned as he got out of bed and he rushed into the bathroom again, sticking his head in toilet and puking again. "Urgh! Damn it!" He cursed.

"Maybe we should get you something to eat?"

Saïx glared at Axel before shutting the bathroom door with his foot and they heard him vomit again.

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone vomiting so much." Xigbar said. "Maybe we should go tell Xemnas that Saïx is vomiting up his own stomach."

"Yeah, and this is only the beginning of his pregnancy, so just think about what's going to happen next." Axel said.

Everyone shuddered at the thought of what was to come.

KH – KH

I know, I know… another short chapter, and I truly am very sorry that I keep letting you all down like this!

I know it might seem a little too soon for Saïx to be showing symptoms, but remember, his pregnancy is only going to last for three months, not nine. So… yeah.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	10. Doubt

KH – KH

A couple days later, everyone went into the grey area and saw a notice posted on the window.

"Operations closed until further notice?" Roxas asked.

"Awesome! We finally get some vacation time!" Axel cried, happily, throwing his arms up in the air.

"But why?"

"I don't know." Xigbar answered, "I mean… if Xemnas wants us to stop collecting hearts and defeating heartless, he must have a very, very, _very_ good reason for doing so." Xigbar then teleported off to Xemnas' room (which had become Xemnas' and Saïx's room) and he knocked on the door.

Xemnas opened the door, "What?"

"Hey. What's that sign in the grey area mean?"

"It means what it says. All missions are on hold until further notice."

"Why? Just because you got your boyfriend knocked up?" Xigbar asked and then looked inside the room, "By the way, where is the little blue haired guy?"

"_Saïx_ went to go visit his siblings." Xemnas said and walked into the room with Xigbar behind him.

Xigbar looked at Xemnas' desk and saw a little black box sitting there. He snatched it up and looked inside. "Is this what I think it is?"

Xemnas saw Xigbar with the box and snatched it back, "Don't touch my stuff!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Xigbar repeated.

"Yes, fine, it is. It's an engagement ring that I'm hoping to give to Saïx pretty soon."

"You two are getting married!"

"Shh!" Xemnas shushed as he slapped his hands over Xigbar's mouth.

Xigbar took Xemnas' hands off his mouth and said, "Never thought you'd ever get engaged, Xem. You've never struck me as the marrying type… although, you've never struck me as the parenting type either, and yet, you're going to be a father pretty soon."

"Yes. Listen, you cannot tell anyone about this."

"Not even Demy?"

"_Especially_ not Demyx! He's got too much of a big mouth, and I want this to be a surprise for Saïx!"

Xigbar sighed, "Alright… alright, I promise. I won't tell anyone." He said and walked out.

Xemnas smacked his forehead, "What the hell did I just do! Xigbar probably has a bigger mouth than Demyx!"

A little bit later, Xigbar walked into the game room where Axel and Roxas were playing a video game while Xaldin and Luxord were playing poker. "Xaldin." Xigbar said as he walked over to the table.

"What?" Xaldin replied, never taking his eyes off the cards in his hand.

"I need to tell you something, since Xem told me I couldn't tell Demy."

"Can't it wait? I'm sort of busy here."

"Busy? You're playing cards!"

"We're not just playing cards, we are playing poker."

"And no offense to Xally, but he stinks at it. We've played three games, he hasn't won once." Luxord told Xigbar.

"This one is going to be different! I will beat you!"

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Luxord teased. "If you're so confident this time, how about we make it… a little more interesting?"

"…Interesting how?"

"Whoever wins this game… will be on top the next time we have sex."

"Hm… you're on!"

"Come on, Xaldin, I need to tell someone this!"

"Then go tell someone else, I'm busy!"

Xigbar sighed, but didn't leave; he just pulled up a chair and watched them play.

After a couple minutes, Xaldin put down his hand, "I got a full house! Beat that!"

"…Hey Xigbar?" Luxord asked.

"What?"

"What do you call four people or things that are alike?"

"Four of a kind?"

When Xigbar said that, Luxord put his hand down on the table to show that that's what he got, and Xaldin banged his head on the table. Luxord laughed, "Looks like I'm topping tonight, babe."

"Hm…" Xaldin hummed, utterly humiliated. (Although, he's secretly happy. Hehehe!)

"Xaldin, can I tell you what I was going to now?"

"Fine!"

"I went into Xem's room to see what was up with the note in the grey area, and I saw a little black box with a ring in it."

"You don't think…?"

Xigbar nodded, "He told me that he is going to propose to Saïx!"

"What!" Axel cried as he jumped up from his seat which made Xigbar jump.

Xigbar turned around to look at Axel and Roxas, "Oh, geez, I forgot you guys were in here!"

"What's with the reaction?" Xaldin asked Axel.

"Yeah, I mean… you're not jealous or something, are ya?" Luxord asked.

"What? Me? Jealous?" Axel laughed, "Of course not! I got over Saïx a _long_ time ago."

A couple hours later, Xemnas was walking down the hallway when he ran into Demyx.

"Superior, have you seen Xiggy? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Not in the last couple hours, no."

"Hm… maybe I should go check the shooting range." Demyx said to himself before he started walking off, but he then turned around and said, "Oh. I almost forgot. Kudos on the engagement."

"What? I thought you just said you haven't seen Xigbar since this morning."

"Axel told me." Demyx said and left for the shooting range.

Xemnas growled. "Xigbar!" He yelled louder than he had in a long time.

From downstairs in the game room where Xigbar was, still watching Xaldin and Luxord play cards, he heard Xemnas yell. "Oh, damn! I'm in trouble!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Xaldin said.

Just then, the door slammed open and in stomped in a very pissed off Xemnas. "Xigbar!"

"Gah!" Xigbar screamed and he teleported himself up onto the ceiling, where Xemnas couldn't reach him.

Xemnas stomped over and tried to jump to reach him, "Get down here this instant, Number II!"

"No! You're gonna hit me!" Xigbar said, clinging the ceiling.

"You're damn right I'm gonna hit you! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"No one will tell Saïx, I swear! I'll make sure of it! Just don't kill me!" Xigbar cried.

"Saïx better not find out, or it'll be your head!" Xemnas yelled and stormed out leaving a shaking Xigbar who was still clinging to the ceiling and a totally unfazed Xaldin and Luxord, who had continued their game throughout the whole thing.

Meanwhile, in Hollow Bastion, Saïx was in the living room of his brother's house with him and his sister while Kiyomi had taken Hotaru out shopping.

"Wait…" Sayuri said, "Xemnas had slapped you because he couldn't have sex with you?"

"No. It was because I had tried to drug Xemnas."

"But you just said that he told you that he couldn't stand not having sex with you." Makoto said.

"Well… yes."

Makoto and Sayuri just looked at each other before they looked back at Saïx, "Um…" Sayuri said, "Not to be mean or anything here, but… do you think maybe he's just been using you for sex?"

"No. Xemnas wouldn't do that!" Saïx cried.

"…Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

Saïx didn't reply; he just looked away from his siblings. _'It can't be…'_ He thought.

KH – KH

Uh oh! This isn't looking good! Saïx is starting to think that Xemnas has just been using him for sex!

Well… the good news is, unlike with my other chapters, I know how to continue from here! I already have the rest of the story plotted out… now, I just need to find the motivation to write the rest of it! Lolz!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	11. Proposal

KH – KH

A little bit later, Xemnas was sitting at his desk, looking at the ring. _'Man, I really hope that Saïx says yes.'_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard his door open and he gasped, quickly throwing the little black box in the drawer and closing it. He turned around and saw that it was none other than Saïx who had walked into the room. "You're back."

"Yes, Xemnas, I'm back. I'm not staying though."

"What are you talking about?" Xemnas asked as he stood up. "You live here! You can't just leave!"

"Why not? Afraid you're going to go crazy without your sex toy!"

"Saïx, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Xemnas! The only reason you ever wanted me was so that I could relieve all your sexual frustrations!"

"What? That is not true!" Xemnas yelled, "I don't know who put that thought in your head, but it is not, I repeat, _not_ true!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is it that you got so pissed off at me when I tried to impregnate myself with your child?"

"Saïx, you tried to drug me! That would piss anyone off!"

"You said to me that night that you got pissed because not being able to have sex with me was driving you crazy, and I finally figured out why! It's because you never really cared about me, all you care about is relieving yourself!"

"Saïx!" Xemnas cried as he gripped his shoulders. "Think about this for a second! Why in the hell would I agree to father our child or children if I do not really care about you? These pregnancy hormones are making you paranoid!"

"I am not paranoid! For the record, I'm not the only one who thinks that you're just using me; my brother and sister think so too! So, I'm going to stay with my sister until I can find a place to live on my own!"

"Saïx… please, don't do this."

"I know what you're doing!" Saïx growled, "You think that just because you give me that sad face that I'm going to suddenly go weak at the knees and promise you that I'll never leave! Well, not this time!" He said and grabbed his duffle bag from out of the closet and started putting his stuff in it. "I'm leaving, so goodbye! And you can forget about ever getting the chance to see your children!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

Xemnas growled and let out a yell as he kicked the side of his desk so hard that it left a dent. "Dammit!" He yelled, and then sighed, "If I go after him now, I'll just do something stupid; I'll go to Hollow Bastion tomorrow and get him back."

The next day, Xemnas went to Hollow Bastion and started looking around for Saïx when Axel ran into him, literally.

"Xemnas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Saïx back."

"Why didn't you do it last night when he first ran off?"

"You heard that, huh?"

"Are you kidding? The whole castle heard you two! That doesn't answer my question though!"

"I figured Saïx and I both needed some time to calm down before we tried talking about it. It was getting us nowhere yelling at each other like that."

"Well, you might have waited _too_ long! I just saw Saïx walking towards his parent's house with his sister; they were talking about getting rid of the child, or children, that Saïx is pregnant with!"

"What!" Xemnas yelled and ran right past Axel, towards Saïx's parent's house; when he got there, Sayuri was standing outside. "Sayuri, is your brother inside?"

"What do you care?" Sayuri growled, glaring at him.

"I care about him, and I care about our child, or children! I don't care if you think that I don't care, but I do, whether you want to really believe it or not!"

Meanwhile, inside the house, Saïx was in the kitchen with his parents, and his mom was talking to him while mixing something in a bowl, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Isa. I told you, humans are nothing but trouble."

"I know, I know. So… what do I have to do?"

"Simple." His mother said and handed him a vial filled with some bluish liquid. "Drink this, and you will no longer be pregnant."

Saïx sighed and just when he was about to drink the liquid, Xemnas came bursting through the door and into the kitchen. "Saïx!" He cried as he kneeled in front of him, "Don't do this! Please, I beg of you, don't get rid of our child… or children!"

"Why do you care anyway, Xemnas? I already know that you were only using me, so why are you still denying it?"

"Why? Because it's not true! I'm sorry if I ever made it look like that, but to use you was never, _ever_ my intention! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Xemnas…" Saïx sighed.

"What are you waiting for, Isa?" His father asked, "Drink the potion already!"

"I…" Saïx said, and looked at Xemnas, and then back at his parents. "I… can't."

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"…I love Xemnas, and I can't hurt him like this." Saïx said, which made Xemnas smile.

"I am so happy to hear you say that! Listen, there's something I really want to give you." Xemnas reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "Saïx… I will admit that at first, I really doubted becoming a parent, but now… the thought of you and I creating a new life together couldn't sound anymore perfect to me. I want to be right by your side when you give birth to our child, or children. I want to be around to watch them grow up. I want to grow old with you. So… with that being said," He opened the box and revealed the ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

At first, Saïx couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. After a moment or so however, he snapped out of his shock and smiled as a tear rolled down his face. "Xemnas… of course I'll marry you!" He cried as he hugged him.

"What!" Both of his parents cried.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm going to marry Xemnas, and we're going to raise this child, or these children, together!" Saïx said and looked back at Xemnas and kissed him. "I'm so sorry for overreacting about this whole thing."

"No, no, no. It's fine. I was the one who did the stuff that made you think that way. I promise, from now on, I'll prove to you… every day for the rest of your lives that I do care."

Saïx smiled and put his forehead against Xemnas'. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"So… I suppose this means that we're still going to have a half human grandchild, or grandchildren."

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?" Xemnas asked.

Saïx's father looked shocked at what Xemnas just said, but then smiled. "If you have the guts to stand up to me, you ain't half bad for a human! I guess we could get used to the idea."

Saïx's mother sighed before adding, "…Yeah, I guess we can."

Saïx and Xemnas smiled at each other before kissing again.

KH – KH

Hey people! That's all for this chapter, but there will be more! If you're all wondering why I kept putting in 'child or children' in here, it's because I want to keep you all guessing on whether Saïx is going to have twins or not! I already know, but I'm afraid I can't reveal that information until next chapter! Sorry.

Oh, and next chapter will most likely be the last chapter of this story, so… yeah, it's almost over! Please hang with me!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	12. Birth and Ending

KH – KH

It had been almost three months since Saïx had gotten pregnant and gotten engaged to Xemnas; he was now nearing the end of his pregnancy which everyone was thankful for, especially Xemnas. Although he had gotten used to Saïx's drastic mood swings, and weird ass food cravings, he was thankful that he didn't have to go through another full moon with a pregnant Saïx. (Let's just say, pregnancy hormones and a berserker Saïx did not bode well for Xemnas.)

That night, Xemnas and Saïx were asleep on their bed when Saïx was woken up by the baby kicking. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Baby is getting rowdy again… prepare for another sleepless night." Suddenly, he felt something else that's never happened before and his eyes widened in realization. He quickly turned over and started shaking Xemnas awake. "Xemnas! Xemnas, wake up!"

Xemnas slowly opened his eyes and looked at Saïx. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think… I think I'm going into labor!"

"What!" Xemnas cried as he bolted upright.

"I'm having the baby!" He cried. "Go…Go get my brother! He'll know what to do!"

"I can't leave you alone!"

"Then go tell someone else to get him!" Saïx growled and contraction hit him. "Now!"

"Okay, okay." Xemnas said and ran out of the room and just when Axel was walking down the hallway. "Axel! You have to go to Hollow Bastion and get Saïx's brother for me!"

"Now? I was just going to go to bed."

"Yes, now! This is an emergency! Saïx has gone into labor, and I need to be here, but I don't know what to do!"

"Saïx is having the kid now! Okay, in that case, I'll go!" Axel agreed and teleported himself to Hollow Bastion. When Axel got to Hollow Bastion, he ran to Makoto's house and frantically knocked on the door.

After a minute, Makoto answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Lea? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know! I know it's late, but this is an emergency! Saïx is having the baby!"

"Oh!" Makoto said, becoming fully awake when he heard those words (but that's probably just adrenaline). "Let's go then!" He said and headed back to the castle with Axel.

Meanwhile, back in Xemnas' and Saïx's room, Xemnas had moved him onto the floor and taken his pants off (because you obviously can't have a baby with your pants on). "It'll be alright, Saïx." He whispered. "I'm right here; everything is going to be okay." Just then, the door opened and in walked Makoto and Axel. "It's about time!"

"Sorry." Makoto apologized as he kneeled down in front of Saïx. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Saïx practically yelled. "Do you remember anything from when Hotaru was born?"

"Boy, do I ever. You're right; that was a stupid question. Just relax and breathe."

Saïx groaned as another contraction hit him. "I'm scared…"

"It'll be alright, Saïx…" Xemnas whispered.

"Lea, do you mind doing something rather than just standing there? Why don't you sit on this side of Isa and try to help calm him down?" Makoto asked as he pointed to the side opposite from where Xemnas was. "The calmer he is, the easier this is going to be."

Axel nodded before going to the side of Saïx and sitting there. "Here. Hold my hand; hold it as tight as you need to."

Saïx grabbed Axel's hand with his free one (the other was holding Xemnas' hand) and squeezed.

(A/N: Um… a little bit of a disappointment here, but I cannot for the life of me write birth scenes! Trust me, I tried, and it was the worst piece of crap I had ever written! So… I'm going to skip to the part after the babies are born.)

Saïx laid there on the floor, panting heavily from just having given birth to two babies. (YES! HE HAD_ TWINS!_) After he got some breath back, he looked over where Makoto and Axel were cleaning off the babies and wrapping them up. "How…How are they?"

Makoto looked over with a smile. "They're fine. Two perfectly healthy and happy babies!"

"Good."

Xemnas smiled and kissed Saïx's forehead gently. "You did great, my love!"

Saïx smiled back, albeit tiredly. "Thanks."

"Would you like to see them?" Makoto asked.

"Yes."

Makoto handed one of the babies to Xemnas and the other to Saïx. "What are you going to name them?"

Saïx hummed as he looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "How about we name this one Luna?"

Xemnas nodded, "Alright." He then looked down at the baby boy in his arms. "What about him?"

"I got a name. Xehanort."

"Xehanort?"

"Why not?"

Xemnas looked back down at his son and smiled. "Xehanort. I love it."

"Well… I don't want to ruin your first hours of being a family, so I'll leave." Makoto said and walked out.

"Me too!" Axel agreed and left also, closing the door behind him.

––7 years later––

One day, Xemnas and Saïx were on the back porch of the castle watching Xehanort and Luna playing with Isa and Hotaru. Xehanort, Luna, and Isa were all 7 years old now and Hotaru was a teenager. Xehanort has grown up to look a lot like Xemnas, and Luna ended up taking more after Saïx.

Makoto and Kiyomi were also sitting on the back porch with Xemnas and Saïx. "Hey Isa, aren't you going to tell Xemnas?" He asked, and Saïx gave him a glare, but he just shrugged and motioned towards Xemnas.

"Tell me what?"

"Well… you know how we went to Luxord and Xaldin's bar about a week ago and I had one more drink than I usually do?" (Yeah, everyone else had moved to different worlds.)

"Yeah?"

"Well, I won't be able to do that anymore… at least, not for a while."

"Why not? Saïx, just because you have one more drink than you usually do that doesn't mean that you're an alcoholic."

Saïx shook his head. "That's not why."

Xemnas looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened and he looked down at Saïx's stomach. "Really?" He asked, excitedly, and Saïx nodded. "Wow!" He cried and hugged Saïx. "I guess we better get ready for another one!"

"Yeah."

KH – KH


End file.
